Foo Fighters
Foo Fighters was a rock band act from JayGT: Fantasy Island. They were eliminated in the Judge Cuts, but were brought back as a Wild Card to the Quarterfinals. They were later eliminated again in 6th place. Background Foo Fighters is an American rock band, formed in Seattle, Washington in 1994. It was founded by Nirvana drummer Dave Grohl as a one-man project following the dissolution of Nirvana after the death of Kurt Cobain. The group got its name from the UFOs and various aerial phenomena that were reported by Allied aircraft pilots in World War II, which were known collectively as "foo fighters". Prior to the release of Foo Fighters' 1995 debut album Foo Fighters, which featured Grohl as the only official member, Grohl recruited bassist Nate Mendel and drummer William Goldsmith, both formerly of Sunny Day Real Estate, as well as Nirvana touring guitarist Pat Smear to complete the lineup. The band began with performances in Portland, Oregon. Goldsmith quit during the recording of the group's second album, The Colour and the Shape (1997), when most of the drum parts were re-recorded by Grohl himself. Smear's departure followed soon afterward, though he would rejoin them in 2006. They were replaced by Taylor Hawkins and Franz Stahl, respectively, although Stahl was fired before the recording of the group's third album, There Is Nothing Left to Lose (1999). The band briefly continued as a trio until Chris Shiflett joined as the band's lead guitarist after the completion of There Is Nothing Left to Lose. The band released its fourth album, One by One, in 2002. The group followed that release with the two-disc In Your Honor (2005), which was split between acoustic songs and heavier material. Foo Fighters released its sixth album, Echoes, Silence, Patience & Grace, in 2007. The band's seventh studio album, Wasting Light, produced by Butch Vig was released in 2011, in which Smear returned as a full member. In November 2014, the band's eighth studio album, Sonic Highways, was released as an accompanying soundtrack to the Grohl-directed 2014 miniseries of the same name. On September 15, 2017, the band released their ninth studio album, Concrete and Gold, which became their second to reach #1 in the United States. Over the course of the band's career, four of its albums have won Grammy Awards for Best Rock Album. As of 2015, the band have sold 12 million copies in the U.S. alone. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foo_Fighters Judge Cuts Foo Fighters' Judge Cuts performance in Episode FI04 consisted of performing their song "Walk." JayDK, Cards, guest judge Smack, Pennies, and Foxy all gave them standing ovations. Foo Fighters' performance was not strong enough for the judges to send them to the Quarterfinals, eliminating them from the competition instead of Bo Burnham. Quarterfinals Cards brought back Foo Fighters as his wildcard in the Quarterfinals. Trivia *Foo Fighters are the first act to win two Judges' Choice votes. *Dave Grohl would return to JayGT: Three D as part of Nirvana. Category:Acts Category:FI Acts Category:Bands Category:FI Bands Category:Wildcard Acts Category:FI Wildcard Acts Category:Quarterfinalists Category:FI Quarterfinalists Category:Judges' Choice Winners Category:Semifinalists Category:FI Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:FI Finalists Category:Guest Performers Category:FI Guest Performers Category:Cards' Wildcards Category:4P Guest Performers Category:6th Place